


Where the Lion Waits

by orphan_account



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Walking down an aisle to meet your lover, a thought anyone would muse to themselves. Lor'themar was no exception, but he never really thought the light would answer his silly little prayers in such ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (late) Christmas Salty! 
> 
> Well finally got to it after breaking through a writer block lmao enjoy you homo

Stormwind. Such a beautiful sight now that the repairs had come through to the park. Though Lor’themar only ever got to see this particular side of the city after Neltharion's rampage, he could only guess it was now built out to be ten times as grand. With only water pouring down the cascade accompanied with the leaves gently rustling in the wind and birds chirping as background noise, it blocked out all busy hustle from the city. It was rather fitting for the newfound purpose for the renewed park. Despite fall looming just around the corner, both grass and neatly trimmed bushes remained green as they would during spring. There was a little archway lay where the park further extended down below, but all he could catch past the stairs was a row of trees following the pathway to…

Lor’themar cleared his throat, turning away focusing back on the little fountain at the center of the upper park. He would rather not have his thoughts shrouded with any doubts. It would be all the more better to focus on something else to distract the reality of his surroundings will soon inevitably hit him. Aweing his close surroundings served as a perfect remedy rather than what lay further ahead, whether literally or figuratively. 

As beautiful as the park was, his heart beating fast with a myriad of emotions. Different things racing through his mind, no matter how happy or melancholic, it made him feel unbearably lightheaded. The quicker Anduin showed his face, the quicker they would get this over and done with leaving not a single stray worry in his mind. It’s been too long since he got to see Varian, and a meeting like this was the last thing he’d ever expect even in his wildest dreams. How he wished he could just run down there himself, but waiting for his lover’s son only seemed more appropriate.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Regent-Lord." such a soft voice finally spoke behind him. He wouldn't even have to turn around to recognise the human approaching him. Anduin Wrynn walked over to Lor’themar, greeting him with a gracious bow, and received one in return.

"All is fine, Anduin." he replied, the smallest of smiles appearing as the man finally took his place beside him. They remained silent for a few moments, enjoying the view around them before the priest would finally speak up again.

“Shall we?” he gestured towards the stairs leading further down to the park, “We shouldn’t keep father waiting for so long.” 

“Of course.”

With a small bow of his head, they slowly made their way down in silence. Now it was all finally clear in his view as they passed the little archway and drew near the podium. Just as the upper half, this one was breathtakingly beautiful, if not for the better. Three stone walls were decorated with stained glass in blue and gold, depicting three lions. There were additional Alliance banners hanging down from the sides accompanying the glass beasts as they stared down, shining the golden light perfectly in the middle in the late afternoon sun. And finally, Varian up at the last flight of stairs in the middle. A small smile tugged at the corners of Lor’themar’s lips as he finally got to see his lover again.

Anduin stayed behind by the bottom as the other slowly stepped closer to his lover. His mouth hung open ever so slightly, yet he still found himself speechless as he finally got closer. Once finally up, he placed a hand atop Varian’s and gave it a tender caress. Rarely did he find himself musing in the past on what it’d be like to walk down an aisle to his lover, dressed in his formal attire despite it only being his old polished armour. Even rarer would he beg the light for an opportunity like this. But now? 

He wished his prayers were never heard.

Every single one of those silly little prayers were nothing more than a nightmare come true. The smile he kept up grew harder to maintain as he let his fingers ghost against stone carved into the tomb to mimic Varian’s features. Such refined craftsmanship for a getting everything down to the smallest detail, even so that Shalamayne had scratches against the blade finely added in. This was in no doubt a resting place fit for a king as noble as Varian Wrynn. A shame it would forever lay hollow, a reminder that would only further weigh down Lor’themar’s heart. The mere thought of nothing remaining was enough for him to clench his jaw in hopes of suppressing any stray tears from rolling down his cheeks. 

Yet not even a minute later, Lor’themar found himself falling onto his knees before the resting king to silently break apart. His lament wouldn’t even become audible as the lump in his throat chokes out any sound, leaving room only for tears to stream down as he leaned against the tomb. Just like with his people, just like with Silvermoon, there was nearly nothing left behind giving all the more for him to mourn for in return. Why had he been a fool thinking his life would’ve taken a turn for the better? To think fate would be merciful just once. To think this merciful light everyone praised and prayed to wouldn’t turn on him again at the price of another’s life. Out of anyone who could’ve been taken, it was Varian. Out of all kings.

Out of all fathers.

_ Out of his only lover. _

An entire city mourned, his son mourned, and here Lor’themar couldn’t think of anyone who’d miss the king more than him. Such a selfish thought yet it couldn’t be helped. How badly he wanted to pin the blame of the loss on Varian. Just to give him a reason to change this heartbreak into a more bearable fit of anger. But deep inside Lor’themar knew a horde of demons was no different from a horde of undead. If he was back in Silvermoon and sacrificing his life meant his people wouldn’t get slaughtered out like animals. Like Varian, he would have accepted death from the hands of the enemy if it meant the safety of his brethren, no matter how cruel or painful.

Just to think how he must have accepted the painful death Gul’dan had conjured with his poisonous magic to have the one last agonising shout resonate all the way to the fleeing gunships. Would a death so violent ever leave the spirit at peace, or leave it stirring restlessly or all ages to come? Would Varian’s lingering fragments remain as restless as his heart was now, or had it all burnt into nothingness along with him? Would there truly be nothing left in spirit, just as there was nothing in body? Nothing in the afterlife to look forward too?

An answer only the future would ever answer him.

With a single, shaky sigh, Lor’themar got back up to his feet glancing down at the stone mimic one last time. As one last sign of respect, he leaned down and placed a kiss atop the tomb carving’s forehead.

“Rest well,  _ dalah’surfal _ .” 

Without another word to his fallen lover, he wiped off any late stray tears that had fallen before turning back to Anduin. Even the poor boy seemed to be fighting back his own tears, refusing to glance directly at the podium. He made his way back to Stormwind’s new king and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Best we return to the keep before it gets dark.” 

“Mhmm.” he mustered up a weak nod and turned around, finally looking up, “It’s for the best.” 

With that, the two slowly walked away from the podium, leaving behind where the lion shall rest, forevermore till the end of days. This time, Lor’themar held another prayer to the light. One with a more specific wish that whatever dream Varian could have in the eternal sleep, it would never fall to a nightmare. After all he had suffered in the past years, it would only be merciful for his dreams to finally bring him the peace he always yearned for. Or at least he only hoped this second silly little wish would bring some peace to his own heart as well.

**Author's Note:**

> t/n: dalah'surfal means my love in thalassian


End file.
